


Rivals

by cheshirejin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi just wanted to relax and read his book, but Guy has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/gifts).



It was a quiet day, late in the spring, and the sun was shining brightly overhead. The village was warm, but it was cooler just outside the gates, down by the river in the shade of the tall trees that grew along its banks. Kakashi was enjoying a rare moment of relaxation, reading an old well loved and dog eared copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ as he lounged against the trunk of a large tree.

He should have known the rare moment of peace and quiet was too good to last. Deductive reasoning should have forewarned him. If there was nothing that needed done around the village, and team training was done for the day, then that meant other people besides him had time to kill; other people, who were a lot less willing or able to entertain themselves. Unfortunately, Kakashi was too busy, happily enjoying his time to himself, to have come to this conclusion. If he had thought about it just a bit more, he would have found a more secluded place to settle down that day.

“Yo, Kakashi!” Guy said, as he went flying in from who knows where. Swinging himself off of a nearby branch, he checked his forward momentum and landed neatly in front of where the copy ninja was sitting. “My eternal rival, let’s have a challenge.”

“Can’t we just enjoy each other’s company quietly for once?” Kakashi asked, knowing the answer, but feeling the need to ask anyway.

“Uhm, well, I don’t have anything to read with me, so you would have to share and read your book out loud to me,” Guy said, settling down next to him with a sly grin. He could see the blush creeping from under his old friend’s mask at that suggestion. For some reason, Kakashi had always been reluctant to read out loud when asked and Guy was more than happy to take advantage of this fact.

Kakashi put a book mark between the pages he was on and put the book into a pocket with a sigh. “What kind of challenge? Rock Paper Scissors? A race across the village? Who can make the best shadow puppets?” 

“No, something more interesting,” he said, hopping up to stand in front of him. “I want to challenge you to a sushi eating contest. Loser pays for the sushi, and if I lose. I will also do five hundred one handed pushups on each arm,” Guy said, giving him thumbs up and a grin.

Kakashi swallowed thickly, remembering the last time he had participated in an eating contest with Guy. Kakashi had won, but the aftereffects had been far from pleasant. Turning a little green, he brought his book back out and opened it up once more.

_“…Keiko ‘s hearted fluttered as she strolled in the moonlit garden. She hurried towards the small shrine at the far end of the pond, her geta clicking on the stone path. Another few steps and something separated from the shadows, her heart leaping into her throat when a hand clamped around her mouth, cutting off her screams._

_“‘Sssh… my beloved,’ he whispered in her ear as he let her mouth go._

_“‘Daisuke-sama…’ she whispered as his lips met hers in a searing kiss. Gathering her in his arms, her husband’s best warrior carried her off into the shadows. Once inside the shrine, her set her down, covering her face with heated kisses. Keiko responded in kind, they had been lovers ever since the tall daimyo fought under her husband’s banner._

_“His strong hands slowly pushed the kimono off her shoulders, eliciting a delicate shudder from her. Keiko moaned as her small hands slipped inside the dark silk of his gi, feeling the smooth hard muscle beneath. Tonight they would make love until dawn and when the morning’s first light came, he would leave to fight and, most likely die for her husband. Until then, she would give him her body. Their warm breath mingled as their lips met once more…”_

Kakashi was sure his face would never return to its normal color. He felt the heat would still color his cheeks for hours after, what for him, was a truly uncomfortable afternoon. How dare Guy call his bluff and actually sit there and listen while he read chapter after chapter of Icha Icha Paradise to him. 

Guy had done some pretty damn embarrassing things in the years he had known him too, but nothing had made him blush quite this bad or for this long. He just couldn’t get it out of his head, how Guy had sat there and soaked it up without interrupting him or issuing another challenge or anything he would have expected. He didn’t even crawl off in embarrassment when the story took a decidedly erotic turn. It was so extremely uncomfortable, reading that out loud. He never could have done it at all in front of anyone else but Guy. He trusted his self proclaimed eternal rival with his life for reasons beyond his own comprehension.

Guy was shocked; who knew Kakashi spent his time reading such… stimulating material. He shifted uncomfortably, listening to those words said in Kakashi’s familiar voice. It was shameful and confusing how erotic he found it. For the first time in his life, he reconsidered choosing to wear the body clinging, green jumpsuit as his personal style. The stretchy material wasn’t uncomfortable, but it did leave his reaction to the current situation very out in the open. This was overwhelming, and extremely embarrassing. He wasn’t a youth blessed and cursed with hormones and enthusiasm anymore, this kind of thing should not be happening to him. How dare Kakashi call his bluff and read that kind of thing to him anyway, being so cool and collected about it too. It was just not right. 

Kakashi cocked his head questioningly as Guy took the book out of his friend's hands and tossed it neatly over his shoulder onto the grass. 

"You... we... Let's write our own story," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Kakashi on the lips, or where they were located under his mask anyway, and hoping with all of his being that he wasn’t about to get his ass kicked.

Kakashi’s visible eye opened wide for a second, but then he decided he wasn’t going to let his eternal rival best him in this either. He pulled his mask down to return the kiss passionately and started a new battle, one for dominance, in earnest.

In the end both men agreed there was no loser.


End file.
